In a wire harnesses installed in a vehicle, for example, a wire harness for supplying electric power to an electric component or the like provided on a movable structural body such as a slidable door, a hatchback door or the like is installed so as to bridge over a stationary structural body such as a vehicle body frame or the like and a movable structural body, the movable structural body being movably provided on the stationary structural body.
As such a wire harness installation structure, the patent document 1 described below discloses a configuration wherein one end and the other end of a wire harness are respectively fixed to a movable structural body and a stationary structural body and a plate spring is provided along the wire harness so that the wire harness is supported by the plate spring.
In the above configuration, the plate spring and the wire harness are fixed by using a binding member such as an adhesive vinyl tape, a band, a clamp or the like.